A Story Book Romance
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Wars change everyone. They bring out your best and your worst. They make you come face to face with things you never knew. They make you love someone you can't have. GinnyDraco
1. Love Sucks

Story Book Romance

Chapter One

Love Sucks

Ginny's POV

Love Sucks.

It's practically a given.

You think that the first will be perfect. That you will love him all your life and together you will grow old and still love each other.

I should be happy. He's every thing I could ever want. Everything I dream about.

So why am I not happy? Why do I feel nothing? The kisses fade before long and I just want to be out of his reach, out of his touch. I take more showers now then ever.

He's goregeous. Perfect. A gentleman to the end. But everytime he touches me I have to resist the urge to lash out at him.

It wasn't always that way. Once Upon a time, I would have given anything to have him look at me that way. I loved him once. It would be a lie to say we weren't in love once. Before...

Before the war that changed him. Before... her. And him.

Harry doesn't think I know about her. But that's okay. For now. I'll let him. We came back from the war changed. We tried it again. Tried to be what we were. We laughed and talked about marriage and children. But it hung there. All that we had been through. All that had happened. All we suffered.

Now I lie here after the deed is done. All I can think of is something that I can never have. Someone I will have to live without.

Draco's POV

I can be intensely stupid at times. I don't know what it is about wars that bring out the best and the worst of people. For me, they brought out both my heroic side and the the utter stupidity that I can exhibit when I feel the urge.

I had a good life until Voldemort decided he didn't want to be dead after all.

That sucked. Let me tell you. It was easy until then. Until then I just pretended. I just let them believe what they wanted to believe. I pretended I was with them while doing what ever the hell I wanted behind their backs. Honest to Merlin, couldn't Voldie have waited to until I was eighteen? At least then I could have killed my dad, got my inheritance and done what ever the hell I wanted to.

But nooooooo. The stupid git had to rush it all. Retard.

Instead I have to try to pretend to be what they want while, trying to get out of this hell hole.

I tried putting away everything I was and being a pawn. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't put away hopes and ambitions. Dreams and desires.

I went into the war, expecting to die. Wars are funny things. I went in with death on the mind. I exited with her there.

It was my stupid fault. The battle was over and I was searching... searching for something to care about. Hard with all the death around. That was when I saw her. Looking so desolute. I felt akin to her. We both needed something to care about.

So I kissed her.

But that's not the worst of it.

Oh no.

The worst of it was... I meant it.

(A/N: Well? What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Issues

Chapter Two

Issues

Ginny's POV

I have issues. Everyone does. I can be a neat freak sometimes... ok more than sometimes.

I'm a manager of a private resturant. THe owner too. Sometimes the neat bit is nice. It helps keep things in order and prevents us from going broke.

Harry doesn't quite understand what it means to own and run a resturant. He just thinks I write a few checks and make sure everyone is happy and everything is ok.

It's a little more difficult. When I got the building, the down payment a present from my brothers, I was in for a lot. They understood my need for something normal after all that had gone on. So I set up. The building had been a resturant before hand so there wasn't much trouble with the layout. THere was an elevator that led to the second and third floors as well as the roof. A dumbwaiter ran from the first to the third. All three floors had been set up for formal dinning. However, that wasn't quite what I wanted.

I scrapped the entire third floor. I tore out all the walls in there. I kept the first floor open to business, during the two months it took to tear down all the walls. The third floor isn't ready yet for what I want there, but since all the heavy construction has been finished, I was able to open the second floor as well.

The first floor and second are set up as formal dinning. I have a patio set up as well that attracts the local university and college students in the summer and fall.

What Harry doesn't understand is what I had to do to get even this far. The cellar and kitchen were in total disrepair and I was up to my knees in red tape and favors just to get the building approved by the health administration. Hermione helped a lot for that. Hey, there's nothing that says you have to do everything manually. Fred and George helped out a lot as well. Guess having to clean up from all their messes finally helped.

It took almost a month to get everything done enough to host costumers. The first floor was the perfect layout, a main room with a beautiful view of the street, straight down to the small harbor and two back rooms before the kitchen. On a summer day the front rooms and the side patio will sell like hotcakes on a cold day. THe back two rooms both had roaring fireplaces that made them popular in the winter. The second floor was set the same way and so had the third before I took a construction company to it.

After I finally had thebuilding ready to actually sell food, I had to decide on a theme. I renamed the resturant Morgan's Folly. We were close to where the mythical Round table set up and according to legend this small town was where Morgan Le Fay had met her death.

Inside was set up in a mock Medival fashion, framed painting by schoolhood friends dotting the wall. Colin and Hermione both had gotten into painting after school. Hermione had helped me paint all the walls and I was currently trying to convince her to take a commision to paint the third floor. Hermione was more than happy to do it, but she was being stubborn and refusing to take money.

Colin was a wizard with his hands. He had gotten into regular photography and he had used models to get perfect rennassaince images for my walls. He had also stitched three beautiful tapestries for me. Colin too refused to let me pay him. But Colin and I have an agreement. He's more of just using my resturant for publicity. Whenever asked, I refer any interested parties to his flat in london.

After I had the interior finished, I sent out an open ad for employees. I wanted a more traditional menu with some more teenage oriented items. So naturally I have the ever popular fish and chips and fries and burgers.

I opened a few days before the university let out for summer break. I have about a third of my employees are university students, at least for the summer.

I've kept the place going for a month now. I'm starting to pay off some of the more substantial debts and keep most of my crew.

Naturally, this was when he decided to walk back into my life.

Draco's POV

I will never know what possessed me to come there on that day. God knows I had passed it countless times without even thinking about it. So why, that day of all of them, I had to return to her place, I'll never know.

It began innocently enough. I was walking down the street, not exactly paying attention. I suppose that was my mistake. Usually I'm paying perfect attention or have some sort of goal in mind when I head that direction and so can pass her place without a second glance.

Or maybe it was the fact that I chose the perfect moment to look up. As I looked up, getting my bearings, I noticed her through the glass. It's funny how things like that happen. The glass was frosted with the name of her resturant and the sun cast a harsh glare against it as well but still she was the only thing I saw. She was pointing around, talking to one of her employees.

I stopped my forward pace, watching her. Hermione Granger, covered in paint and looking pleased with herself, tapped her on the shoulder. She finished what she was saying and turned to her booksmart friend. They talked animately for a few minutes. She laughed several times. I noticed her gesture with her left hand and found a warmth growing in me to see the hand devoid of rings.

She finished with Hermione and turned again. This time her eye caught on me. Even from across the street, I could see her eyes widen. I felt longing tug at me and swallowed it like a bitter pill.

I nodded graciously to her. She nodded back.

(A/N: Look no cliffie!

To Ami- Glad you like it! I certainly shall continue!


	3. I Hope You're Happy

Chapter Three

I Hope You're Happy

Ginny's POV

I felt my world collide with the sun and the second ice age came at the same moment. I felt my body freeze as my heart turned to molten lead and infected my viens with it's fire.

Stupid idiot.

Why the hell did he have that kind of effect on me when Harry merited nothing more than a flush to my cheeks during the deed?

Why? Why? Because he was danger. He was mystery. He was everything my mother warned me about in a man. And i honestly belived he might love me. Why the hell did he have to show up now? Just when everything was starting to get into some form of chaotic order.

Because. He was giving me a chance. Or he honestly had no idea he had let himself wander so far from his beaten path.

With an effort I returned my attention to Hermione. Hermione was giving me a look that said she knew what I was thinking. I felt a flush threaten but shrugged it off.

"What?"

Hermione performed her classic, I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about shrug, complete with eye roll.

"Nothing."

"Liar," I accused, looking back that the wall we had been talking about before. "So you're sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yeah. Don't you like the idea?"

"I love the idea. I just want to make sure you're certain before I close this room for the next month."

Hermione winced, "Sorry, I forgot about that."

I smiled. Running a business wasn't easy. George and Fred managed it nicely because there was a strong demand for what they provided. There wasn't a big demand for a wizarding bar on the outskirts of Penzance.

Hermione jabbered on for another twenty minutes about what she had planned. I love Hermione dearly, but she doesn't quite take a hint. All I really wanted was a simple statement saying she would have my room back to me in a reasonable time period. Still, I listened politely, letting my mind wander as I did so.

Three guesses where my mind went first and the first two don't count.

Draco's POV

If someone ever tells you the perfect woman exists, believe them. She does for me. The only possible way Ginny Weasley could be more perfect, was if she was mine.

I can't get her out of my mind. I know she's with Harry bloody Potter. And she loves him... I think.

I don't really know if that's better or worse. I mean, if she wasn't with him, there would still be other complications. Her brothers to name six. Still, she's so damn perfect. She's everything I could ever want and then some.

I shouldn't want her. Yeah, it's human bleeding nature to want what you can't have. But my mind keeps whispering treacherously, What if you could have her?

I think I should stab it with a q-tip.

After seeing her at the Resturant, I returned home to the manor, where my mother was. Dad died during the final battle. Mom's taking it quite well, if you ask me. No break downs or anything. I think having me back on a slightly more permenant frame is helping.

Mom was in the main living room when I got home, pouring over a series of catalogues. Now that we had more money then we could spend in seven generations, Mom wasn't being frugal with the family fortune.

"Hey, Mom. What's all this?" I asked, looking at the catalogues.

"I was thinking of holding a ball. You know the Black family held one every year until Voldemort came along. We are the last of the Blacks, you know."

I nodded. Somehow I was expecting something like this from Mom. She was a romantic at heart and part of me really wanted her to find someone. Let Mom fall in love again.

"Sounds great, Mom. Do you want some help with it?"

She shook her head and smiled at me. "Don't be silly, dear. You're perfectly fine. Now look through these for ideas for your costume."

"Costume?" I stuttered.

"Yes, dear. I think a costume ball would be much prefered."

I was suddenly anxious. "I hope you're going to tell me who you're inviting."

She smiled again. "Every eligible maiden in town. You need a clingy girlfriend again."

I shuddered at the idea of another Parkinson and my mother laughed. I don't get her somedays.

(A/N: Well, guess what's gonna happen.

To md- Yeah, it kinda is. (grins) oh well, glad you liked it!

To Confuzzle- (laughs) well I would love to eventually have a fan club, I'm just glad you like my stuff!

To Bel Dumbledure- (grins) will do!

To Ami- Glad you like it too! As long as you review, I'll put your name down here. Unless you actually sign in!


	4. All the Things you Put Me Through

This chapter is lovingly dedicated to my sister Meggy who taught me everything I know about cooking.

Chapter Four

All the Things You Put Me Through

Ginny's POV

It's very hard to ignore the guy you secretly like when he keeps shoving himself back in your life.

Well, I suppose, this time he didn't exactly shove himself back into my life. I was working the kitchens today when it happened. Anthony, my usual sous chef called in sick today. Usually I don't go back into the kitchens, but I have a culinary degree as well as a business degree and I make it a point to know how to cook everything on my menu. In any case, I was coming in see some of Hermione's concepts but Jeff, my Executive chef grabbed me first.

We had one large party booked today, taking up the entire third floor, which Hermione had managed to get done. Hermione was a bloody genius. It had only taken her three weeks to get the entire third floor ready for customers. After some decorations by Lavender, we announced it's opening. Tonight was the first party we had ever held in the new hall.

It was some sort of costume affair sponsered by none other than Narcissa Malfoy. I had taken the reservation a few weeks back, curious as to why she hadn't just held it in her own house but I was sure she had a good reason.

In any case, I was put in charge of the party goers food while Jeff ran the rest of the orders. I had a line cook, two salad preps and a handful of dishwashers to help me out. All of them were working over time which didn't bother me. I was making a hefty profit even without ever opening the roof. The roof of course was going to be more of a bar place.

I ran my half of the kitchen well and we got a nice big break before it was time to serve deserts. Since I had made most of the deserts before hand in preperation for this, I let my helpers go home for the night, except for the dishers. They helped me plate the food and send it out. I promised to help them in the dish pit later when the party finally closed.

So I was goofing off in the break room with a few of the dishers when one of my waiters came down.

"Hey, Ginny?"

I looked up from what we were doing, which was making forts out of boxes. Okay, so I'm a loser. Get over it.

"Yeah?"

"There's a guest in the party who wanted to compliment the desert and Jeff said you were responsible."

"Okay... what's the big deal?" I asked, tossing my bangs out of my face.

"He would like to tell you in person."

I wrinkled my nose. I was covered in sweat and grease. My chefs jacket and pants were both covered in several noxious substances including a rifle stain. I was wearing the typical apron of a kitchen, sans the upper portion. I also had my knife belt on.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. He's one Mrs Malfoy's crowd."

Translate: he's one of the men she was planning on taking home tonight or dating. I couldn't really blame her. She had never really gotten along with Lucius and she deserved a bit of happiness.

I thought about cleaning myself up a bit then changed my mind. Draco wasn't one to be dragged into parties like this just for the fun of it.

I hesitated for a moment, then decided to keep on my knife belt, with it's four Henkels and three Wustofs.

I made my way upstairs to the third floor. Henri, the waiter led me across the room. Party goers didn't seem to give me much mind, which wasn't entirely surprising. This was a costume party.

Mrs Malfoy did manage to waylay me on my way.

"Ginevra, dear!" She kissed the air beside my face on either side. "How wonderful you could make it!"

I smiled politely. I had never really had any beef with her personally and apparently she felt the same.

"Actually, I'm here on business."

She cocked her head, letting her curiousity slip through.

"Apparently one of the guests liked one of my desserts."

Understanding broke over her beautiful face. "Ah! I see! You did all this then?"

I nodded with a modest shrug. "More or less."

"Then congradulations! But don't let me keep you!"

She hugged me again and let me on my way. Henri led me over to the tables where the partiers had sat for meals.

Lounging like some sort of Greek God, was Draco Malfoy.

(A/N: Okay, hope you all liked! Any way, some of you may not be familiar with the culinary vocabulary in this chapter, so I will give you a quick rundown here.

Dishers: Dish washers. Also in charge of final clean up in most kitchens.

Salad Preps: the lackeys of the culinary world. They usually have one or two menu items that they work on and do other things like prepare sauces and cut veggies.

Line Cooks: Every Kitchen has a long cooking range that is called the line. Line cooks work on the line and alternate what part they work on (ie, saute, grill, etc.)

Sous chef: The second in command in the kitchen.

Executive Chef: The First in command. He/she makes all the important decisions.

Rifle: Rifle is a chemical used in kitchens to keep grease from building up. It's also mildly acidic so you can burn yourself with Rifle.

Knife Belt: A knife belt is a belt that cooks can put on and will hold all of their knifes in seperate slots.

Wustof and Henkel: Both of these are brands of very fine knives. Go into any kitchen and ask them if they would use these knives and the answer will almost always be yes.

To Ami Landon Mendal: Well, Ginny's outfit is a little less sexy then that...


	5. Maskarade

Chapter Five

The Party

Draco's POV

I almost didn't go. It was extremely tempting to skip the party and have a guys night in. Not that I had any guys to spend the time with. Blaise was busy and Theo was engaged. That put a damper in things. So I decided to indulge my mother and go to her little party. After all, I didn't have to mingle if I didn't want to and it was free food.

I went with a pretty innoculous outfit, dressing as the Phantom from the Phantom of the Opera. I had decided to leave the mask on as much as I could but naturally my mother would have none of that. She transfigured the mask into a wine glass and I was stuck with everyone thinking I was someone named James Bond.

I was seriously considering going home, especially as Mother kept throwing blonde bimbos my way. It was extremely tempting but just as I was about to leave, dinner came.

Food has always been a vice of mine. Well, let's correct that. Good food has always been my biggest weakness.

I knew the resturant was Ginny's. Hadn't I read every article about the place? Did I actually expect to see her that night? No.

I went to the party, knowing that the food would be good. Ginny oversaw every dish before it was put on the menu and she had impecable taste. The food tonight didn't disappoint. The meals were perfect, seasoned beautifully without being overpowering.

"Enjoying yourself, dear?"

I turned to see my mother, leaning towards me consipiratorially. Obviously she thought a girl had caught my eye. Where she gets these sort of notions, I'll never know.

"Quite, Mother. The food is fantastic."

Mother smiled, "You should know by now, I never chose second rate. Perhaps you'd like to congradulate the chef in person, I'm sure we can arrange it."

In retrospect, I should have seen it coming. My mother is not one to give up easily and she obviously wanted me to hook up with someone.

So instead of running for the hills, I agreed. I mean, It would make her happy with minimal difficulty. Why the hell not?

I managed to fend off a few advances in the few minutes it took for the waiter Henri to return with the chef.

I wasn't paying a terribly large amount of attention which was why I was more than a little surprised when I turned to see who the chef was.

Standing in her dirty whites and yet somehow managing to look like a goddess of the Kitchen, was Ginny Weasley.

Her hazel eyes met mine and a faint flush ran across the bridge of her nose, off setting her freckles prettily.

"Malfoy."

It was the first time we'd talked since the war.

"Ginny."

"Don't call me that. Now what did you want?"

The pink in her cheeks flared. As usual, I had no idea what she was thinking. It both irritated me and amused me.

"Just complimenting the food. I assume you're responsible."

"You know what happens when you assume."

I walked right into that.

"Gi-- Weasley, what can I do to make you know I mean this?" I was standing by now, crossing the gulf between us. "How can I make you do what's best for you?"

She met my eyes. "Are you saying you're what's best for me?"

I grinned at the long absent fire in her voice. "Not at all, ma petite. I'm saying Potter isn't."

She glared at me. "What do you know? Leave me alone."

I watched her leave. As she left I made my decision.

For better or worse, I would break up the not so happy couple. No matter what it took.

(A/N: Aw! Innit he cute? I love writing for Draco! PS, if I use any culinary terms you don't get, just tell me!


	6. I will NOT Give In

Chapter Six

I Will NOT Give In

Ginny's POV

Half of me wanted to smack him until that smug smirk slipped off his face. The other half wanted to grab him and drag him into the back closet to make out.

Today was the second day this week I had worked. It was the third consecutive day I had seen him in here.

It all started the Monday after the Malfoy banquet. Narcissa Malfoy had been so impressed with my facility that she had vastly overpaid me, practically financing the entire rooftop bar singlehandedly. I had protested of course, but since Narcissa has enough money to buy all of North America, her accountant probably wouldn't even notice how much she spent. Hell it was a drop in a bucket to her.

In any case, I wasn't scheduled to work that day. However, since I now had the money to finish my rooftop, I wanted to get in and start planning it. So I came in in jeans and a loose black teeshirt. I probably looked like crap compared to how I usually looked at work. But I wanted to be comfortable, so I slipped in through the back door.

"Hey Jeff," I said to my executive chef.

"Hey, peanut. Didn't think you were in."

"I'm not. Just wanted to start scoping out the roof."

He nodded. "Have fun. Let us menfolk know if there's any work we can do."

I nodded, waving bye to them. I made my way out into the dining room, heading for the elevator.

I nearly stumbled when I came into the first floor dining area. Draco Malfoy was sitting at a table. A tall, godly looking black fellow who I vaguely remembered as Blaise Zabini was sitting with him, laughing brazenly. They both seemed to see me at exactly the same moment.

I thought about turning around and leaving but decided I still had a little bit of pride. I pushed my shoulders back and walked towards the elevator.

I managed to get a few sketches done for my roof. Like the elevator, the dumbwaiter went to the roof. I planned to have the bar built around the dumbwaiter so the alcohol wouldn't have to be carried up through the elevator.

I tried to keep him off my mind, but the very next day I was working and he was back. I worked as a waitress then. I was covering the second floor. Morgan's Folly was becoming a nice place and we had nice crowds almost every day. Since the success of the Malfoy's party, I had had over twenty bookings for the next three months.

In any case, I was handling the second floor by myself. The second floor is used mostly when the first runs over. I had only about ten people amounting to six tables. I was on til six and at four twenty, guess who gets shown to the second floor by Lucas, my matridee.

I doubt I have to tell you.

He said nothing to me, just ordered and thanked me when the food got there.

Somehow his silence got to me better than if he had spoken.

Today I was working the kitchen again and he was on the first floor. I decided I was ready to kill him.

This revalation came when I finished off my morning break to come back into the kitchen, only to find him there. Jeff was chatting with him like nothing was wrong.

They laughed amiably while I stared in disbelief. Jeff finally seemed to notice my stare and Jeff turned to me.

"Oh! Just the person. Draco, this is Ginny, my boss. She's the one you want to talk to."

I glared at Jeff but he was oblivious. Before I could say anything, Jeff glanced at his watch then darted off with an excuse that he had to get back to work. I was going to kill him.

If I didn't drag Draco into the dish pit and strip him of his clothes, I was going to kill both of them.

(A/N: And thus Draco implements part one of his plan. You'll hear the rest of his plan, or at least the next part in the next chapter.

Matridee is the head of the waiters in the restaurant.


	7. All According to Plan

A/N: Again, to Meagan, my sister, who would totally lock someone in a freezer.

Chapter Seven

All According to Plan

Draco's POV

I could see it in her. She's a fire cat and she was not pleased about me being in her kitchen. She's told me as much.

So there I was in her kitchen, chatting up one of her coworkers, another chef I believe. He was a nice guy and reasonably interested in Ginny. However he saw more fish in the sea and he seemed quite okay with not dating his boss. Ginny would probably never fire him if they broke up, she was too nice for that, but she definitely would alienate him at least a little.

Girl's got fire.

In any case, I was minding my own business. That is to say, I was waiting around for her to show up so I could... I dunno, flaunt my body or something.

All I got around to doing was smile at her as Jeff introduced me. Ginny managed an almost real smile before an order came up and Jeff excused himself.

Ginny's smile disappeared and in the next instant I was leaning against a stack of frozen meat boxes. Somehow Ginny had managed to get me out of the kitchen and into the freezer. I absently wondered if she was just going to leave me here and chop me up later for the Friday night special.

But rather than storm out and issue an edict that the freezer was off limits, she stood before me. Well, paced before me.

"What the hell am I going to do?" she finally asked, standing before me.

Her breath was coming out in cute little puffs of steam and I wanted to just kiss her. I sense that would be a bad idea and racked my brains for something else to do.

"About?" I replied dumbly. Hey, just cause I'm gorgeous doesn't mean I don't have my moments of stupidity.

She glared at me, arms crossed over her chest. This pose forced her breasts up and I was finding it hard to ignore them. Still, that would have been rude, so I swallowed that impulse and met her eyes.

"You. You're everywhere. I don't like it."

"You don't like me?" I asked, feeling the need to make this distinction.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

I shut up.

"I don't like you being in my area. This is my kitchen. If you don't work here I don't care who you are or how good looking you are, or who you want to sleep with. You get the fuck out of my space."

She left then.

I watched her go. Okay, so I was officially kicked out of the kitchen. This meant several things. The foremost of which was that I was getting to her. She was finding excuses to keep me out of her area. Which was a good thing in my book.

Unfortunately this left me in a bind. How was I going to make sure she broke up with Potter if I couldn't stalk her and make sure she thought of anything more than him?

Well, there was an easy answer to that.

(A/N: So? What do you think Draco's going to do?

To Bel Dumbledore: Will do! :3


	8. He will die

Chapter Eight

He will die...

Ginny's POV

He got a fucking job.

He got a fucking job in my fucking restaurant. As a waiter.

I was off on the day he applied so my soon to be ex executive chef let him not only apply but promised to put in a good word for him. Sure enough the next day Jeff approached me about it.

"Hey boss, are we still needing night wait staff?"

I was busy with paper work. Fred and George were offering to work alternating nights when my bar was up and running. That was all well and good in my book but I wasn't sure yet how well that would work out.

Any way I was a little distracted so my reply was pretty quick. "Yeah."

"Great. I know a guy who may be interested."

"Fine, fine. Bring him by and I'll do an interview."

So the day passed easily enough and the next saw me in my office on the second floor when there was a knock and Draco Malfoy stepped into my room.

I admit I stared at him. For something like three minutes. I don't remember if I blinked. He was wearing a green polo shirt and black slacks. He looked gorgeous.

"What. The hell. Are you doing. Here?" I snapped, my voice trying not to scream at him as I forced my sentence into fragments.

He grinned at me with his usual elegant charm. "Applying for a job. Didn't Jeff tell you?"

Yes, Jeff had told me. What he failed to mention was exactly who was applying for the job, just who I would have to work with.

"Why?" I hissed.

"Well, I need the money?" he said, trying this excuse on me.

"Nice try. You're rich."

"I want to get out of the house."

"That's what exclusive gyms are for."

"I need to build character."

He had me there. I couldn't admit that I thought he had enough character already without saying I liked him.

I'll admit that he had charm. Most likely he could work the tables with charm and ease. He was goodlooking enough that most girls would fall instantly under his spell but sharp and professional enough that men wouldn't feel intimidated. I knew he could work and easily be the best we ever had.

So what was my reluctance? The days he had filled out on the application form were the days I worked.

I usually work early afternoons but since my last night chef went back to college full time I had taken over most of his nights, going ten to fourteen hours at a shift. Nights were mostly easy but I had been understaffed for them even before my night chef quit. Nights were usually over at eleven but even so it was hard to get college students or parents interested. Academy students were out of the question.

Draco sensed my deliberation was drawing to a close and hid a satisfied smirk. I was tempted to tell him to fuck off but I knew Jordan, my other night waitress would kill me if I got rid of anyone who might help her.

"All right. You can start Wednesday." He grinned and I stood up. "This is just a trial, Malfoy. If I don't like you or if you aren't working out your ass is out of here, so don't get cocky."

"Do you have this same conversation with all your employees?" He asked, holding out a hand to shake.

"I had it with the twins," I admitted. "They're going to be working the bar once it opens in late November."

He grinned with triumph, shaking my hand. As he left I wondered what he had to be so happy about.

(A/N: Draco is so cute.


	9. Total Win

Chapter Nine

Total Win

Draco's POV

What was I so happy about? She had the same conversation with her brothers. Now, this could mean she saw me as annoying and brotherish, which is not bad but not what I'm aiming for. Or it could mean she sees me as someone she has to keep her eye on. I like that one. I fully plan to be a gentleman for a while at least.

Waiting tables is surprisingly easy. You smile at the girls and nod respectfully at the men who accompany them. The girls think you're gay and the men don't do anything to assay that impression.

I didn't care about the girls who I waited on. I cared about my boss.

It's a tricky business, seducing your boss. Not one I'd recomend. Ginny didn't make it any easier.

She made it painfully obvious right from the start that she was only doing this because I had already made friends here and she didn't want an open revolt.

I was fine with that. For now.

I realized, of course, that I had to proceed carefully with her. We had past and not all of it good.

Jeff came out my first day to congradulate me. "Heard you got the job!" he said.

I shrugged. I liked Jeff. He was a triffle more energetic than I my usual buddies but he was a great chef and a nice guy. "It's only a trial right now. Boss-lady wants to be sure I can cut it before she signs me on more permanantly," I said, tying on an apron.

Jeff shook his head. "Don't worry. Ginny may be a little tightly wound but she knows the importance of good workers. You work hard and well and you ain't got nothing to worry about."

I wondered if I should point out his double negative but I'm told friends let these sort of things slide. So I just smiled. "Anthony heading out?"

Jeff nodded. "Ginny came in early today but don't worry. She's working kitchen tonight so she won't have much time to bust your chops."

I managed a laugh. Curiously enough I was nervous about this whole thing. Not so much the actual work part, but the working in close proximity to the girl I liked.

Ginny came out of the kitchen then. "Come on," she said to me."

I raised an eyebrow but followed, waving a wordless goodbye to Jeff.

"You're familiar with all the dinning rooms," she began as we walked away. "Let me show you the rest of the place."

She led me into the main kitchen. "This is the line. You'll punch your orders in over there," she pointed to the computer. "Food will wait on the shelves until you pick them up. Don't be more than two minutes late to pick up. Food will start getting cold and if it has to go upstairs then you're screwed. You'll be working the main floor tonight with Jordan so you don't have to worry about the second floor. Later we might open it. If that's the case, I will expect one of you to run each floor. Got that?"

Seemed pretty straightforward so I said yes.

She gave a curt nod. "Good." She led me back into a small room that I recognized as the dish pit. "This is where you put you dirty dishes. Scrape them off and slide them over." She demonstrated with a clean plate. "These are the glass racks. Empty out your glasses here," she pointed to the corner of the shelf. "Then put them rim down in these racks. There are several different sizes so don't force them. When a rack is full, push it to the other side and say something to the disher."

She demonstrated again.

"Silverware goes in this bucket," she said, kicking the bucket in question lightly. "The dishers will worry about it after that."

She turned and led me out of the kitchen again. "The rest of the kitchen you don't have to worry about. I'll show you the wine cellar."

She led the way out into the hall and indicated a door marked Rathskeller.

"That's Woodrow's domain. He's our solminie. You shouldn't have to worry about wines. Most people don't bother and those that do know about Woodrow and phone ahead. By the same token, if Woodrow hands you a wine and tells you who it's for, don't argue with him. He can be...tempermental."

I decided not to persue that. "What about other drinks? I know we don't have the bar running yet but..."

"I'll show you."

She led me into a smaller dining room. "Here's the basic bar. All three floors have one. When we get the roof bar running you'll be able to order drinks from up there but for now we have the basics stocked here and a quick reference guide for the basics, like gimlets and Bloody Marys."

She stopped and looked at me askance. "You got all that?"

I smiled at her and was pleased to see a tinge of pink dance across her cheeks. "Of course, Ginny."

(A/N: Hope you guys like it! I hope you realize this is like, eight updates today!

Lexicon: Rathskeller- pretty much the same thing as a wine cellar. Most modern rathskellers start life as wine cellars but are later transformed into bars.

Solminie: Wine expert. This person is an expert on pairing wines with foods. I may have spelled this one wrong.


	10. November

Chapter Ten

November

Ginny's POV

I was going to kill someone and oddly enough it wasn't going to be Draco.

Actually in the three weeks since I had hired Draco on, he had been nothing but polite and courteous, if I ignored the occasional innuendo he sent my way from time to time. I knew the boy wanted me but I wasn't ready to do anything about it yet.

No, strange as it may seem, Draco was not my problem. Would that he was. I could just fire him.

I couldn't fire my damn boyfriend.

Harry was being a moron and I was within inches of killing him. I knew it was a sin to kill him but it had to be some kind of sin to piss off your girlfriend enough that she wanted to kill you.

It had started with Halloween. For Halloween, a week after Draco started working here, we had hosted several parties, including a rooftop party since we finally had the bar up there running. We wouldn't be able to open it until March or so when it got nice enough again but the employees were partying and we had all invited friends and family. The twins were goofing off as usual and it hadn't even occurred to me that I was going to have my boyfriend and the object of my reluctant affection in the same building together.

Harry typically blew a gasket when Draco and I got off work and came up to the party, together.

Not like that. Not _together_ together. He was just being nice and holding the doors for me.

And yes, I was guilty of smiling politely at him but was that any reason for Harry to storm over, glaring at Draco and pull me off?

I thought not.

I hadn't thought much about it at the time but I did notice that Draco looked forlorn so when Harry finally let me go for a dance, I sidled up to Draco and asked him to dance.

Draco had smiled and accepted and we had danced.

Needless to say, that dance has been the major factor, if not the only factor in my current trouble with my boyfriend.

I collapsed in my chair and groaned about the injustices of my world.

A pair of strong hands gently took my shoulders and began to massage them. I leaned back into the massage. "Thank you," I muttered.

"Don't mention it," Draco replied.

I tensed slightly but the hands felt too good. I let him work the kinks out of my shoulders as I ruminated on what the hell I wanted to do with my boyfriend.

Harry and I had been a problem since even before the war. Before Draco entered my life, this time as a hero.

Our relationship had been strained and the war had not helped things. It also hadn't helped that I was capable of taking care of myself, something no one seemed willing or able to admit.

Except Draco, I thought suddenly. Now why the hell was that?

I ruminated on that for a minute. Draco had saved me with his kiss that night but since then there had been countless times where he could have come to me and told me to stop, that it was too much for me. He had that right and he knew it.

Harry hadn't and he had still tried to stop me every step of the way. How many times had he told me that these sort of things weren't going to work?

Anger flickered through me and I felt the need to confront Harry.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Draco. His face was turned from mine and he was clearly thinking about something but when I moved he looked down at me with a faint smile and my heart skipped a beat or two.

"Draco, could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Fire away."

I took a deep breath.

"Can you get Harry for me. I need to speak with him...alone."

(A/N: soooo, do you guys want the break up scene? Cause I can put that in here.


	11. Dropping Eaves

(A/N: By popular demand, here is the break up scene!)

Chapter Eleven

Dropping Eaves

Draco's POV

"What are you doing?"

I turned around to look at Meagan; the almost on duty line cook was standing behind me, hands on her hips. Meagan was fun to work with even if she did get a little exuberant.

"Um...eaves dropping?"

She looked at me for a few seconds. Then she shrugged and knelt down beside me. "What's the story?"

"Ginny just asked Harry to come into her office."

"That's not gonna be good," Meagan whispered.

We hunkered down to listen.

"Harry, we need to talk."

"I'll say. Have you decided to fire Malfoy yet?"

"No, no I haven't."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because he actually does what I ask him to. He doesn't ask me questions every five minutes. He doesn't doubt me."

"Ginny, I don't doubt you..."

"So why the hell do you keep telling me to fire him? If you trusted me, you wouldn't tell me how to run my business or my life."

"You tell him, Gin," Meagan muttered.

I had to agree with both the girls on this one. Ginny wasn't some stupid little girl. She knew what she was doing and Harry should have been smart enough to trust her to do the right thing.

Ginny was doing a great job on the restaurant. She didn't need Harry's approval. She didn't need anyone.

"Ginny, I do trust you. It's Malfoy I don't trust."

"So what? He's my employee. I'm the only one who has to trust him. Get over that."

"You can't ask me to just step away."

I could hear her take the next breath. "Yes, I can."

The silence was heavy and I glanced at Meagan. She met my gaze. As she had said, this was going to be bad.

"Ginny, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you don't like the way I run my business or my life then you are welcome to leave them both."

"Ginny...are you breaking up with me?"

"No. I'm telling you that if you can't trust me to run things may way then you should break up with me."

"Trust you? That's a laugh!"

"Don't go there, Potter," I muttered.

Meagan glanced at me then did something that surprised me.

She rose to her feet, dragging me up as well. "Meagan? What the hell?"

She didn't reply but pushed open the door to Ginny's office. Before I could react she shoved me through.

"I keep telling you that I don't like Jeff like that!" Meagan protested loudly. Ginny looked over at us with a look of blessed relief. Potter just looked annoyed.

I caught on quickly and smirked at her. "Really? Cause I think those I heart Jeff notes in your cook book say otherwise."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

Meagan turned to Ginny with a look of mock surprise. "Oh! Shit, this is your office isn't it?"

"Meagan and Jeeeeff," I caroled, trying to be as annoying as possible. She shot me a glare and I realized that she was only partially bluffing. She did fancy Jeff. Go figure.

"He keeps saying that I have a thing for Jeff. Which I don't."

"Well," Ginny began slowly, "If you did, and I'm not saying you do, but if you did, then you would have to bring that up with HR if you wanted to pursue a relationship. But that's just hypothetical."

"Oh. And uh...who is in charge of HR?" Meagan asked in a smallish voice.

Ginny smiled. "Talk to Don Russo."

With cheeks red as Ginny's hair, Meagan excused herself.

Potter looked at me and scowled. "See you later, Ginny," he muttered, fists deep in his pockets.

"Don't count on it."

Potter turned to look at Ginny who crossed her arms over her chest. Potter, displaying more intelligence than I knew he had, stared at her for a few moments then shrugged and left.

Ginny seemed to melt. "Don't you have work to be doing?" she asked me.

I grinned at her. "Of course, boss."

"And Draco?"

I turned back to her.

"Thanks."

I resisted the urge to go over and finish what that one kiss had started all that time ago. Instead I just smiled and snapped off a salute. Inwardly I resolved to go talk to Don Russo as soon as I got a chance.

(A/N: Draco to the rescue. I love this chapter. Not as much as the next chapter. You'll see what I mean.


	12. Say You Love Me

Chapter Twelve

Say You Love Me…

Ginny's POV

Harry and I were over. At least I assumed so since he came by last night while I was at work and picked up his stuff from my apartment. He left his key there too.

Fine with me. I think.

Meanwhile, life was trudging on. Christmas was coming and we were swamped with parties and reservations. The books were telling me that I was going to be turning a huge profit even if I paid my staff double during the season.

Unfortunately, my newfound financial freedom did not help me where Draco was concerned.

I fingered the spare key to my apartment and wondered just what the hell I was doing.

"Draco? Could you do me a favor?"

He looked up from the conversation he was having with Meagan. He had wisely put the hot line between him and Meagan who tended to be a little…excitable. Since she currently had a knife in her hands and was punctuating her conversation with random flicks of the knife in the air, Draco's decision was a wise one.

Meagan might be excitable but she was a damn fine chef. Even if her knife never seemed to come near the chicken in front of her, she still managed to break it down in record time.

Meagan stopped gesturing at the sight of me and flashed a knowing smirk at Draco as he walked over to me.

"What can I do ya?" he asked.

I made a show of glancing at my watch. "Night crew doesn't come on for another hour but I'm working Sabrina's shift as well as mine today."

"Why are you doing that?" he asked. "Is she okay?"

His concern for her stabbed me like a knife. God this boy was amazing. Sabrina was perfectly fine and we both knew it. She was just spending a much earned sick day with Puck, another of my day crew and her boyfriend. This had left us short handed but it was a slow day so I didn't drag Puck away from her but rather let them be and covered her shift myself.

"She's doing better. She got strep or something on her day off but the antibiotics won't go fully into effect until sometime tomorrow so she's still a little contagious. Any way, I was wondering if you could run to my apartment and grab my knife kit? I took it home to sharpen knives but I forgot to bring it back with me."

This wasn't a lie. I was working as Sous Chef tonight since Jordan's finals were over. I had really forgotten that I was so I left the knives at home. Could I cook without my Wustovs and Heinkels? Of course I could. Was I? No.

Draco took the key I offered him and smiled at me. "Right. Where is your place?"

I gave him directions to my apartment and the number as well as where I had left all my knives. I knew he would have no trouble remembering all the knives because, during a bout of obsessiveness, I had labeled all the slots in my kit. Hopefully he knew the differences in knife styles. And really, for tonight all I really needed was my new Japanese knife.

He promised to be back soon and took off, key clutched in his hand.

Meagan stood at the other end of the hot line, grinning like a fool. I glared at her slightly. "What?"

She shook her head and started humming something that sounded suspiciously like Journey's "Faithfully".

I returned to the dinning area, clearing tables with Bartholemew and manning the last of the pre dinner customers. Jordan came in after about twenty minutes and went to get dressed. With her here, I changed out of my waitress pants and top and into my checks and black chef coat.

After another few minutes Draco showed up, my black knife kit in hand. I ignored the key he offered to me and took the kit, opening it on one of the stainless steel tables.

I touched each of my knives as I mentally tallied them. Each was in the right spot and I pulled out my Japanese knife. I was working fish tonight and the Japanese knife worked better on the fish, allowing me a lot more precision.

"Ginny?"

I looked up at Draco, giving him a quick smile as I closed the kit again. "Thanks."

I turned to take my kit back to the break room but he touched my shoulder, offering the key again.

"Don't you want your key back?" he asked, the barest hint of confusion on his face.

I took a deep breath and said….

"No."

Lexicon

Checks: the checkered pants that chefs tend to wear. Not every chef has them but a lot of the ones I know do.

(A/N: All right, bitches. One more chapter! Can yall hang wi' me that long?


	13. Everything I Ever

Chapter Thirteen

Then I Get Everything…

Draco's POV

Have you ever loved? I have. Do you know how long I thought about that key? That simple brass key that she gave to me. I don't know why and part of me…all of me couldn't care.

I was a horrible person to work with that night, I'm sure. All night, the key felt like a leaden weight in my pocket.

Had I won? She'd given me her key but what did that mean? Were we an item? Were we…

The questions circled in my mind like soap bubbles circling the drain. I was a nervous wreck all night.

Finally the night ended and I knew I had to do something.

So that night, like the creeper I was, I showed up at her doorstep. I stood before her apartment and stared at the heavy oak door. What the hell did I do now?

I reached up and knocked on the door.

Ginny answered it in her bathrobe. Her red hair was wet which made it a few shades darker. She looked lovely.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "I gave you a key didn't I?"

"Yeah, about that…" I began, stepping into her apartment.

"Why did you give me a key?" I asked.

She shut the door and looked at me. "I gave it to you because I wanted you to know that you're welcome here."

"So what are we? Where do we stand?" I asked.

"Where do you want to stand, Draco? I'm tired of beating around the bush with you. I like you. A lot. A hell of a lot. And I'd like to think you like me too."

"I do," I whispered. "I do like you, Ginny."

"So what do we do about this?" I asked.

"Well, we can get together."

I looked at her and smiled. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

I looked down at her and she smile up at me.

"Ginny?" I asked.

"Mmm?"

"Would you ever say, stop? If you loved me, stop?"

She smiled at me and pulled my head down to kiss me. "There would never be a need."

As I kissed her, I knew she was right. She had me wrapped around her little finger. And I was damned if I cared.

This was where I belonged.

THE END!

(A/N: God the ending for this one took me forever to decide on. I almost ended it after the last chapter but I really wanted some closure. This chapter was brutal to write. I love it but I am a little glad it's over. Oh and there is going to be a one shot song fic sequel to this one. I don't know when I'll put it up, but it's Fred and Hermione and takes place like a month after this chapter.


End file.
